The Life of the Average Joe Killer
by Thunderstruck 61
Summary: About a couple of assassins that are in the re-built Brotherhood. Post Oblivion. Read and Review please.
1. Who Are You

**Who Are You**

It was a warm summer day in the Waterfront district. The high noon sun reflected off the waters surface making the ships glisten in the light.

A tall figure clad in black seemed to stick out like a sore thumb. The figure had the grace of a swan as it walked upon the path near the lighthouse. It's hood seemed to have a dark reddish color embedded in its threads.

The figure walked on and entered the ship and inn known as the Bloated Float. The innkeeper merely glanced at the new resident and looked away quickly with fear in his eyes.

The figure then climbed the stairs above the front desk and sat down on a bench that had a view of the entire tavern part of the ship.

The only place unwatched by the figure was a door behind it's bench.

After one hour the door behind the figure slowly opened. A medium sized Argonian man dressed in dirty clothes quietly sat on the bench next to the figure.

"Sorry I'm late,"said the Argonian."It is no matter," replied the figure in a cool female voice. "The deed is done and with no witnesses," said the man. "Good, but that is not why I'm here," said the woman "you have broken the Tenets. So I have the privilege of dispatching my own silencer."

The Argonian man didn't even try to lie his way out of his predicament. He got up and ran out of the door he had entered from. The woman wasted no time and followed him.

The Argonian jumped from the deck of the ship into the water where he was sure he could out maneuver the woman. He found that he was mistaken. The woman was almost to the point where she could grab his tail.

He decided to get out of the water but when his foot hit the soft sand the woman had taken hold of his leg and with the strength of a Nord flipped him on to the ground. She towered over him and stared at him for a moment. The Argonian had completely given up.

The Argonian was cowering and let out one futile phrase. "Thylia. Please, don't do it". Just as he let out his last words Thylia pulled out her dagger and stabbed it straight into the pitiful Argonian's stomach making him suffer the pain. Then she stabbed him in the stomach again and again.

Twenty minutes later the last of the Argonain's blood had spilled on the sand. Thylia then lowered her hood and showed her long dark hair and bright blue eyes. "What did I ever see in you?" she asked the corpse.

Thylia then dropped her dagger and walked toward the stables.

Thylia was very young for a Speaker of the Dark Brotherhood being only thirty-nine she had spent almost thirty years in the Brotherhood. Five of those years she had been a Speaker. Being born evil she found this job quite rewarding but it had its drawbacks. For instance, that was her twelfth silencer in five years and she had to look after the two of the biggest sanctuaries in Cyrodiil.

Since her first task was done her second was to go to Cheydinhal and see a Dunmer boy that had killed a hunter. She might have to track him down because she didn't have an exact description of where he lived.

When she was nearing the gates Thylia redressed into a linen skirt and brown shirt. Then in her new disguise she entered the east gates. As soon as she entered she asked the nearest guard about a boy named Drennas Ranereth. The guard said that the boy had been jailed for murder and that is where he resides.

Thylia thought that the Night Mother's intuition must be getting worse picking boys that get caught murdering. She waited in the castle until eleven o'clock at night. She then slipped into the guard barracks. She sneaked her way through the sleeping guards and made it to the prison door. She picked the lock and cast a chameleon spell. She was able to walk right past the jailer to the cells. The first cell was empty the next cell held a Nord. Cell three had the prize in the back wide awake stood a Dunmer boy. She picked the lock of the cell just as the chameleon spell wore off. The cell door opened and she appeared before the boy. "Drennas Ranereth" Thylia asked in a spooky tone. The boy nodded at the sound of his name. The light in his cell shone the sweat on his face he was sure this was his end.

"You have been chosen by the Night Mother. She likes you and your ability to take a life. I am a Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood and I have an offer for you. I help you escape from jail. Then you must perform a killing as, a sign of faith to the Night Mother."

He seemed relieved that she was not going to kill him. He seemed almost oblivious to all that she was saying, though he did listen to the task he had to perform to get to see her again. He would have to go to the Imperial City and kill a heavy gambler.

The woman then in a swift movement cast a spell on him and he was then knocked out.

The boy didn't seem to pay attention thought Thylia. She was carrying his body over her shoulder. She somehow avoided the guards and was able to leave the city undetected. She left him on the ground in the middle of the forest. Then she left him.


	2. Getting in Tune

**Ranereth**

**Getting in Tune**

Drennas Ranereth was only fourteen he had killed a hunter that he hated since birth. He had planned the murder to the most minute detail. Although he didn't plan that another person would murder a different man near his escape route. That was why he was imprisoned.

Drennas awoke and tried to remember all he could about the night before. Then it finally hit him that the Dark Brotherhood wanted him. That beautiful woman was a Speaker for the Brotherhood and he had to kill a gambler in the Imperial City to gain membership. He checked his pockets and found an ebony dagger.

The forest was quite far away from the great cities' Aylied architecture. He had longed to see the city after his last visit a few years ago. With no time left to spare Drennas walked out onto the Blue Road and headed east. The walk would take a few hours but he enjoyed the scenery of thick bushes and clear ponds. Bandits didn't even want to bother with a kid who looked as poor as Drennas (as he was still in his prison tatters).

He pondered over the Dark Brotherhood. The great, mysterious, enigma cult that kills for money. Evil is what they were; there was no denying it. All were afraid to even speak of the Brotherhood and out of nowhere they want a teen who killed one hunter. And this Night Mother he had never heard of a deity, Daedric or Divine, called by that name.

As he approached the intersection onto the Red Road, that went around the entire Imperial City, the sun was setting. He watched the great reflection of the colorful sky in the water making a spectacular sight to behold.

Drennas reached the bridge leading to the east gate into the great Imperial City. He passed the Chestnut Handy Stables and walked in through the gate. He passed two guards on each side of the gate and entered the Talos Plaza District of the Imperial City.

After he took in the sight Drennas had to focus on business. His target was an old Breton woman named Monella Bouret who frequented the Arena district and lived alone in the Elven Gardens. Being that it was quite dark by now Drennas inferred that the woman would be at the latter of the two locations.

Drennas headed north to the Elven Gardens District. When he passed through the gates Drennas was able to haggle the information he needed out of a patrolling guard. It was quite late by now and the only people on the street were guards. Drennas came upon his desired destination, a fancy looking place that belonged to a Ms. Bouret.

Now Drennas faced his first major problem: the lock. Being that he hadn't a lock pick on him and he wasn't familiar with the type of lock he was facing Drennas decided to use a more conventional method to gain entrance.

After taking his dagger to the slit of the door the lock gave and the door opened without a creek. The hag may have looked wealthy but she seemed not have anything to her name except debt. Drennas made his way up the stairs to a bedroom.

There slept the woman not stirring; not breathing it seemed. "She had this coming," Drennas whispered timidly to himself. He took a step forward and another. Soon he was beside the woman. Needing only a little shove to join the deceased. Shakingly he withdrew his dagger. He hesitated for a moment as he held his dagger in his hands.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

_Inhale_

_Exhale. _

Then deciding his fate Drennas Ranereth, a boy of fourteen, plunged the dagger into the frail woman's chest. The scarlet blood complementing the ebony on the dagger. Then in spite Drennas plunged again and again until he couldn't anymore. Tears streamed his face mixing themselves with the blood.

Flusters of emotions ran through him and he was in great distress. Then everything fell into place and Ranereth seemed to realize that he had just murdered a defenseless old woman in her sleep.

Now he could either accept or denounce it. He chose the former.

Making sure there was no blood left on his clothes Drennas fled the scene. He decided to leave the city figuring he had better chances outside than inside.

Taking the same route out as he did in. Drennas stopped at the end of the bridge at a small settlement called Weye. He decided to spend the night at the inn there. He haggled his way with the innkeeper to get one night free in a room.

As he lied down he thought that he must embrace his new life. Accept death for what it is and accept life for what it is. Life is a clock waiting to get hit by a hammer. Drennas just shortened the time it took the clock to get hit. He just made the future into the present. He was a timekeeper of life and a bringer of death.

He quickly awoke with unpleasant dreams. Then he became even more startled when a voice came out of nowhere. "Unpleasant dreams?" said the beautiful Dark Brotherhood Speaker. "Kind of," replied Drennas.

"No matter, you have completed your task; quite well compared to many other new recruits. Anyway, I digress. You have shown your faith to the Night Mother and are now ready to become a full fledged member of the Dark Brotherhood. Do you accept?"

"Yes," Drennas eerily replied.

"Then...Welcome to the Family."


	3. Pure and Easy

**Thylia**

**Pure and Easy**

The boy seemed ready, not all too eager. Then again it couldn't have been easy. She remembered a time when she was in the boy's position. She was ready but didn't have the black heart she did now. She figured it would be the same with the boy. In fact she seemed close to this boy she hadn't even properly met. She looked at him as her incarnate.

Back to business she thought.

"I don't believe I have fully introduced myself." started Thylia. "I am Thylia Speaker of the Night Mother and killer of many."

The boy just starred and then realized that he should speak.

"and I am Drennas Ranereth, boy, killer of two."

Thylia smiled. He has spirit she thought. The boy would grow to be a fine assassin. In the back of her mind she thought that the boy was too pure. He doesn't need a life of evil.

"Well Brother Drennas, you are to join one of the sanctuaries under my control." said Thylia.

"You are to go to the city of Chorrol. Behind the castle next to rock there is a hatch."

She handed him a key.

"This key will unlock that hatch. In the hatch you will find a tunnel. Down the tunnel you will find a door. When you get to the door you will be asked a question. The answer is Mephala's my Brother."

"Then you will gain entrance to the sanctuary. Once inside speak with Ri'Jkaar."

"This is where I take my leave Drennas, killer of two. Until our paths cross again." ended Thylia.

Thylia pulled her disappearing act and walked out the door. Greatness is in that boy she thought.

Another day another kill.


	4. Happy Jack

**Ranereth**

**Happy Jack**

The Chorrol streets were wet from the pouring rain. Most of the streets were bare, except for the Chorrol watch, all was still.

Ranereth's mind was racing thinking that he might have just thrown his life away. He felt bad when he killed that old woman. However, he didn't want to admit it to himself. He was lost in indecision and was scared of the people he would now call brothers. Fear was fresh in his mind.

Now he neared the hatch hidden by some rocks. He unlocked the hatch and proceeded to climb down the ladder. The hatch closed on its own leaving the ladder very dark.

Darkness filled his skin, his mind, his soul.

Then his feet hit the soft soil and Drennas turned around as he let go of the ladder.

A long dark passage ended in an old door. Drennas took a step forward and then out of nowhere a rotted corpse of a boy about his age dropped in front of him. Overcoming his fear he stepped over the body and walked towards the old wooden door.

He slid his rusty key into the brass lock and heard a creek as he turned the key. The door opened and revealed another earthen passage. As he walked the door swung shut behind him and locked itself.

_Don't be afraid._

_Don't be afraid._

_Can't be afraid._

Step by step Drennas neared his destination. After the hours, or minutes, of walking he came to a blood red lit niche in the passage where he found a big black door with a picture of a skull and five workers being whipped by an elderly woman. Then a dusty voice out of nowhere asked "Of who's womb were we born?"

Drennas said what he was told to say. "Mephala's, my Brother."

The door opened slowly and revealed a large common room. A Khajiit stood before him with open arms.

"Welcome, Welcome Brother." said the Khajiit, hugging Drennas. "I'm Ri'Jkaar leader of this sanctuary."

"Uh, I am Dre......

"Drennas Ranereth, Thylia already told me all I need to know about you." said Ri'Jkaar finishing Ranereth's sentence."

Ri'Jkaar seemed to be old but youthful at heart. He didn't seem like one to rule with an iron fist. He seemed more like the guy that could be your friend but scold you at the same time. The type of man that was gentle but if you were on his bad side or the Night Mother's bad side then you would be afraid. He was nothing like Drennas expected.

"I suggest you meet your brothers and sisters. Also I am to give you this armor.",said Ri'Jkaar handing over some light black armor the same as Ri'Jkaar was wearing. "Good luck to you and may the Night Mother help you in all that you do. Oh, also you get your contracts from Agarond he deals with the new members." said Ri'Jkaar leaving Drennas to his own affairs.

Drennas stood there awestruck. If Ri'Jkaar was a reflection on the rest of the sanctuary then he might like it here. He started to survey the common room. His eyes had to adjust to the lighting and soon his vision became clear.

It was a large square room with chairs and tapestries. Drennas counted one door on all four sides of the room, including the door he had entered from. Feeling it was time to move Drennas proceeded through the door Ri'Jkaar had entered.

The door was labeled saying that it lead to a foyer. Ranereth pushed on the heavy double doors and found a wide hallway on the other side. He walked down the corridor and looked at the doors, all of which seemed to be labeled.

The door on his immediate left led to Ri'Jkaar's private room. The label on the next door ten paces to his right said that the room belonged to Agarond. The next passage was a big double door another ten paces to his left. That door's sign said that it was the living quarters for all the other assassins.

The last double door was directly at the end of the corridor and had no sign to show where it led. Before Drennas tried to open the door a big Nord emerged from the other side.

"Well met, Brother. I assume you're the new recruit.," said the Nord in a very deep voice. "Um, yes I am the new recruit and my name is Drennas Ranereth." replied Drennas.

"My name is Bavarre and I have been given the title of Hammer Master." said Bavarre Hammer Master. "Well met, I am Drennas Ranereth." said Drennas in a friendly tone.

"Drennas, Drennas?" said Bavarre puzzled. "Oh, I know where I knew a Drennas. I was on a mission in Vvardenfell and had found an innkeeper named Drennas. He didn't give me a room at a fair price so I broke both his legs and threw him into the sea for the slaughterfish to feast on." said Bavarre in a hearty tone.

Drennas at this point was scared out of his mind and didn't know whether to laugh or apologize that a person with his same name had somehow wronged this big hulking beast of a man who could easily snap him like a twig. Drennas just simply nodded and acted neutral.

"Ha, you're already doing better than most new recruits." said the Hammer Master. "To every new recruit I tell a story about someone I killed with the same name as them and so far you haven't cowered, cried or collapsed. I think we're going to get along just fine. I have to go but I suggest you speak to Agarond."

Bavarre walked off toward the common room and left Drennas. Very puzzled Ranereth decided to take Bavarre's advice and go see Agarond.

The Dunmer knocked on the door twenty paces behind him which seemed to be Agarond's room. Soon the door opened and a small middle aged Bosmer man appeared.

"Who are you?" asked the man in a gruff voice. "I am Drennas and am very pleased to meet you." said the Dunmer in a happy tone.

"Pleased." said the Bosmer in an angry tone.

"You're _pleased _to see me. Would you be pleased to see me if I was two feet taller?" asked Agarond. "Well yes I would be pleased to see you if you were two feet taller." replied Ranereth.

"Well let me tell you something, you sorry excuse of a mer, you will not be pleased much longer."

Drennas wanted to apologize but didn't want Agarond to completely lose all faith in his manhood. So the dark elf just stood there and waited for Agarond to instruct him.

"Good that's better." said Agarond in a softer voice."So I guess I'll give you a contract now. A contract, my young and clueless boy, is a mission in which you take the life of someone. If you become a good assassin you will complete many contracts if you are a bad assassin you will complete few." lectured Agarond.

"Anyways your contract is to kill a priest. This priest lives in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. His name is Jai, a useless Redguard." said Agarond.

"Now go meet your new Brothers, Brother." ended Agarond.


	5. The Dirty Jobs

**Ri'Jkaar**

**The Dirty Jobs**

Ri'Jkaar was a Khajiit with too much on his plate. Having to deal with the biggest sanctuary in the Brotherhood along with handling more killing machines than he could count on two paws.

He was getting a bunch of contracts from Thylia and needed more capable assassins. Under the new Listener the Dark Brotherhood was once again flourishing.

The Brotherhood was flourishing so much that the Listener thought of constructing a grand sanctuary in the Imperial City. No one opposed the idea and Ri'Jkaar was one of the Brotherhood officers to help design the symbol of the Night Mother.

Politics are not the affair of the Brotherhood.

These thoughts drifted into the executioner's head as he was sitting in his office starting to drift into his afternoon nap. He then hears a disturbance behind him.

Immediately the Khajiit was up with teeth and claws barred.

"Oh, it's you.." he starts.


	6. Call me Lightning

**Thylia**

**Call Me Lightning**

Thylia walks out of the shadows towards Ri'Jkaar.

"What were you contemplating?" asks Thylia. "What came first, the Argonian or the egg." Ri'Jkaar replied slyly.

Very clever, thought Thylia. Ri'Jkaar was one of the fun executioners to work with. Many are just cold and emotionless but Ri'Jkaar was full of life and humor.

"So. How is the Ranereth boy coming along?" Thylia asked without trying to reveal any extra emotion.

Ri'Jkaar replied that he was doing fine and was planning his first contract. Thylia only nodded in reply.

They then became engrossed in a conversation on the new sanctuary and of the new Listener. Ri'Jkaar was always willing to talk about the subjects that many were not.

As the conversation ended Thylia decided to take her leave. Going out into the cool dark left Thylia with nothing to do on a Fredas night. Deciding that she would have some fun she started to read one of the contracts she was supposed to give Ri'Jkaar.

One was to kill a great Mage's Guild sorcerer and sorceress. Apparently they were both married and were a great duo in magical prowess.

Thylia arrived at the Arcane University a few hours later. The magical locks were always tough to get through but she was able to scale the wall and hop over to the other side.

The piercing night sky was her only company and for that she was thankful. There have been a few times that she has been caught in the university and all of them were near fatal. She neared the Mage's sleeping quarters.

Thylia entered and went up the stairs to find a magically locked door. She sat puzzled on how to get through. Her hand went to the doors smooth surface. Right when her hand touched the door she heard a great sound of motion from inside the room and from down the stairs.

Realizing the trap Thylia fireballed the door. With no luck and time running short Thylia went and shoved the door with all her might. This still held no luck. A young mage appeared below at the foot of the stairs.

In a flash Thylia had a dagger thrown into his heart. The mage screamed.

Thylia had a quick epiphany. She ran down the stairs and casted a few friendly scamps to hold off any more mages.

Then she grabbed the body of the young mage and dragged him up the stairs to the door. With his hand she grabbed the doorknob. It worked and turned for the dead mage.

The door flew open and Thylia rushed in knowing that they were expecting her. A few lightning bolts flew next to her. She saw the two mages she had to kill along with another mage. Sparing subtlety Thylia gave a few quick daggers towards the three.

The two targets deflected them but the third mage was struck in the chest and fell down bleeding heavily.

The two mages were starting to join their magicka together to create a huge spell. With all the magicka she could muster Thylia cast the biggest paralyze spell had ever cast.

The two mages were stricken and fell to the floor. Quickly Thylia picked them up and pulled two daggers on each of their throats but didn't kill them. Instead she created a two bodied human shield.

Soon the army of mages were up the stairs and in the room. They stopped as they saw their paralyzed comrades.

Then Raminus Polus entered the room and took to the front of the crowd. The paralyze spell was starting to wear off and soon Thylia had to work to keep the two in her clutches.

Raminus was about to bargain with Thylia when the male captive yelled at Polus to just get her and not worry about them.

Raminus didn't hesitate and shot a humongous spell at Thylia's side of the room. Taking her chance Thylia let go of her captives and slipped on two rings. One was a ring of invisibility the other was a ring of absorb spell.

The spell was so powerful that as it killed the two mages and hit the back wall causing the entire room to blow open giving Thylia a perfect escape route.

She jumped down onto the soft soil. The mages (realizing they had just done the assassin's work for her) looked for her. Thylia didn't taunt them and went to scale the wall. As she made it to the top she looked down on the other end. When she moved her body weight the invisibility ring slipped off her hand.

The mages spotted her and started casting bunches of spells at her and the local watch was firing arrows. Two guards slipped through the main doors to head off her escape.

Thylia jumped over the wall out to the forest almost breaking her legs as she landed from the twenty foot high jump.

The two guards spotted her and one turned to the other and yelled to get some Imperial Foresters. The second man ran into the city to get some Foresters and the other man gave chase.

Thylia made it into a heavily forested area and turned to see only one man behind her. She just smiled at the stupidity of guards and waited for him to catch up to her.

The guard neared her and stopped yelling that she was under arrest.

"Do you really think it was wise to come by yourself," Thylia said back to him.

The guard thought for a moment and realized the predicament he was in but it was too late. Thylia had sprung like a leopard at him and put a dagger up through the bottom of his face into his brain.

And she disappeared into the night with blood sticking to her clothes.


	7. Pinball Wizard

**Ranereth**

** Pinball Wizard**

Drennas left Agarond's room without looking back and hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with the bitter Bosmer for long. He decided to go down the hall into the double doors that wasn't marked.

He walked down the long hallway and pushed open the heavy doors. He walked through to see a magnificent, astronomically sized library. This library must have gone for at least a mile underground. The ceiling was at least a good seventy feet high. And rows and rows of bookshelves each about twenty feet high. It was a maze of bookshelves.

Drennas looked to his left and saw a small sitting area and a desk that he supposed belonged to the person in charge of this place. He took a step towards the nearest bookshelf and stopped and gaped in wonder.

"Spectacular isn't it." said a voice from behind him. Drennas quickly turned around to see a tall Altmer with a thick gray hair to his neck and a long bushy beard wearing a royal blue robe emblazoned with red and black. It was striped around the sleeves and parts of the torso.

His cloak seemed to have been very intricately designed. He saw many things in the colors of the robe. He saw pain, torment, misery and despite. Though he saw valor, bravery and family also in the endless mosaic.

"I am Arcanitar great librarian of Sithis or should I say the greatest librarian of Sithis. Then again, if I am who I know I am, then that is who I am; or is it?" asked Arcanitar.

"Umm, yeah, I guess." said Drennas unsure of what he had just said.

"So. Lowly murderer, this library shall be your greatest asset and also your greatest bane and maybe even your greatest lover, if you know what I mean." said Arcanitar raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, so can you help me with this contract?" asked Ranereth. "Well of course I can but I think you should be asking if I will." said Arcanitar. "Well then will you?" asked Drennas. "Hmm, I think I shall, after all, it is a part of my job; or is it?" said Arcanitar with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well we'll leave that be. So what's your contract?" asked the librarian. "It's in the Imperial City." said Drennas. "Well okay, right now I can think of only five thousand four hundred and fifty-eight texts that can help you." said Arcanitar.

Being more specific Drennas said "It's a Redguard in the Temple of the One." A sly smile crept onto Arcanitar's face. "Now we're getting somewhere." said Arcanitar and motioned for Drennas to sit down.

Drennas sat in a big armchair with a small table in front of him as Arcanitar called for someone. After a few seconds a young Khajiit appeared who seemed only a little older than Drennas. Arcanitar related what Drennas had just said and in moments heard the slam of books on the table. The Khajiit had gathered about ten books and a bunch of documents and papers.

"Here you go. You've got blueprints and sewer layouts. You've got a book on Redguards and anything else you need. I personally suggest you take the sewers to the Temple District." said Arcanitar. He was about to go on when a rough Argonian voice interrupted him.

"No, he should go in the dead of night and stick an arrow through his heart." said the Argonian.

Drennas immediately stood and turned around to see a young Argonian in shroud armor looking back at him.

"New recruit, huh." said the Argonian. "Yeah, I'm Drennas Ranereth the new guy." said Drennas. "I am Quick-Killer shadowscale and slayer for Sithis." said Quick-Killer.

Arcanitar was quickly moving around and rambling about the unknown near Quick-Killer and Drennas.

"Well y'know the best part about the killing is the euphoric sense of power and control." said a slick female voice from around the bookshelves.

A curvy Altmer turned the corner dressed in an elegant black gown that seemed infused with her long dark hair. Her green eyes shimmered as her lips curled to form words.

"The method of the killing is a distant second." said the Altmer.

"I...I...I'm Drennas. The...new guy." stuttered Drennas. "Do not worry young one. Unless you have means to. I am Areania and unlike everyone else I will not give myself a spooky title." said Areania.

"I think the boy should go to bed. He has had enough for one day. You can journey tomorrow." said Areania. "No that's alright I'll leave now and plan my kill along the way." said Drennas.

"Well then Sithis be with you." said the three of them in unison. Drennas turned to leave and when he opened the door he heard the creaky voice of Arcanitar.

"Do not fret, lowly one, the only thing to fear is death.....and well and maybe bears and sharks...and counts...and wives...and roads...and..." was all that Drennas heard before he left into the cool night.


	8. Amazing Journey

**Agua**

**Amazing Journey**

Grum-Agua was a middle aged Argonian. A killer through and through. His countless victims never even giving their assailant a face. He was the appointed and trusted disciple of the Night Mother. The great new Listener of the Black Hand.

It was under his leadership that the Brotherhood had been reborn. He had found and killed the despised traitor Bellamont. He and Arquen appointed new Speakers for Cyrodiil.

In the old times of the Third Era the Brotherhood was split off by the provinces. Each province had a seperate Listener who spoke to the Night Mother.

Under Agua's leadership he united the provinces and led, as well as appointed, all the Speakers for the provinces. Also he established a trade network for transferring messages and contracts to the Speakers.

Grum was an explorer. Always wondering what he could do to make the Brotherhood more advanced and different. It was he who gave the suggestion to create a Brotherhood Library. Now he was an overworked mysterious Argonian living in the Imperial City.

By living I mean enjoyed spending time there. Brotherhood members almost never kept to the same place for very long and had many different safe houses. But this place was different and Grum knew it. He always wanted a sanctuary built in the Imperial City but the risk was always too great.

Agua knew that he could pull off the construction of a sanctuary but he needed time and stealth. Now he had the politicians in his pocket. The greatest sanctuary in Brotherhood history was being built under all the districts, even under the palace itself.

The greatest eingineers and the assassins in the Brotherhood worked together to build the largest and most efficient sanctuary known to Tamriel. For the last nine years they have dug and built and stocked this santuary with the most up-to-date equipment and weapons.

Over a hundred rooms: private rooms for leaders and speakers, big gathering rooms to hold meetings, armories and laboratories.

Grum was on his way to the Imperial City after a quick _business _trip to Skyrim. After his brief check on the progress he would then meet with the Speakers of Cyrodiil.


End file.
